Final Destination 4
by JWFMP
Summary: A group of college kids escape Death when one of them has a premonition of it exploding, before it does. With them all safely off, Death has to pick each one of them off so that he may complete his list. 3rd Chapter up!
1. Premonition

Final Destination: All Aboard

Chapter 1 – Boat Trip

It was a sunny day in suburbia. The sun was gleaming down upon the streets, glistening off the cars, birds were tweeting their merry songs. But all this was about to change for one group of people. For they were about to be stalked…by Death. They were originally destined to get on the cruise ship, but fate had to be changed because this was going to be no ordinary cruise – all the people on it were destined to die shortly after its departure, due to a faulty wiring no-one had noticed. And only one person knew about it…George Waxler.

"Hey George, wake up – we're nearly there!"

George Waxler woke with a start. He was going with some college buddies on a cruise, to soak in the sun and relax after just having finished their finals.

"Okay, people – next stop, the Santa Maria!"

All the college students were there from Highwood College – all of them ready to relax after just finishing their finals. They had all pitched in, no-one had been left out, not even the unpopular kids.

"Hey Nathan, watch out!" Billy called as he pushed Nathan down the steps, then laughing as Nathan picked himself up and brushing himself off. "Hey, watch it poindexter." Billy grunted as he shoved past Nathan.

Nathan got up and skulked off to get their tickets. He returned after about a minute with their tickets.

"Hey, hands off my ticket Nathan, I don't want you coming in my room while I'm there, you'd probably come onto me or something."

"I was just getting them."

"I can get tickets myself, numbnuts, I don't need your help, now beat it before I smash your face in!"

Nathan hurried off, but not before muttering under his breath a solitary:

"Jerk."

"What was that, asswipe?"

"N-Nothing."

"No, you said something. What did you say?"

"N-Nothing, I swear, Billy, why would I say anything about you?"

"Because you're a pathetic asshole who has nothing better to do than insult people when you're not cramming knowledge into your-"

Nathan ran up to Billy, grabbed him and pulled him out of the way, just in time for a car to narrowly miss him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your life – you could have got killed."

"Well…I could have dealt with it without your help."

"But you didn't even see it coming!"

"Are you questioning me?"  
"No…"

"Good, well I guess I won't beat you up now."

"Thanks Billy."

"Just get on the damn boat and stay out of my sight."

Now that they all had their tickets, they got on the boat ready for it to start off. All their luggage was on board, and everyone else had already checked in. George went to the front of the ship and looked out to the coastline. He looked down at the sea, and could have sworn he saw a dark shape in the water. Probably just some fish, he thought. He was peering over the edge when suddenly a loud explosion, caused him to fall backwards in shock. He looked over the edge and saw flames rising up from the front of the ship.

"Jesus Christ, the boat's on fire!" He shouted.

He ran to John Bramble, his best friend's cabin – number #11, and banged on the door.

"What is it?"

"John, the boat's on fire!"  
"What? George, is that you?"  
"John, get out of there, the boat's on fire."  
John came out of his room, and stared at George.

"George, I find it hard to believe that the boat's on fire, if this is your idea of a joke, then it's really not-"

An explosion cut him off in mid-sentence, flames engulfed the ship, destroying each cabin as it went. That was the last thing John and George saw before melting under the immense heat…

"Hey George, wake up – we're nearly there!"

George looked around him, shocked at what he had just witnessed – it seemed so real, the explosion, the heat – almost as if he had actually been there.

"W-What's going on?"

"We're here at the port. Come on, the ship will be leaving soon."

George grabbed John and pulled him back.

"George, what's wrong?"

"The ship's going to explode…I just saw it."

"Oh come on, I know everyone gets nervous when they hear about all these train wrecks and plane crashes, but you're just being paranoid, nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"No, I saw it – it was so real."

"You just had a bad dream, now come on, we've got a cruise to go on."

George glanced over to Nathan, now picking himself up off the floor and brushing himself off just outside the bus.

"Hey, watch it poindexter." Billy grunted as he passed Nathan, just like in George's premonition.

"It's happening…"

"What is?"

"My dream – Billy tripped up Nathan in it then Nathan pulled him away from the car that nearly killed him."

"What are you talking about? That never happened."

"But it will. It will happen, and then we're going to get on the boat and then it's going to explode and we're all going to die."  
"Jesus, look at you, do you know how crazy you sound?"

"I know it sounds farfetched but it's better to be safe than sorry."

George ran out of the bus, pushing past everyone on his way.

'Gotta get those tickets,' George thought 'gotta save everyone.'

"Jerk." He heard Nathan mutter.

"What was that, asswipe?"

"N-Nothing."

"No, you said something. What did you say?"

"N-Nothing, I swear, Billy, why would I say anything about you?"

"Because you're a pathetic asshole who has nothing better to do than insult people when you're not cramming knowledge into your-"

Nathan ran up to Billy, grabbed him and pulled him out of the way, just in time for a car to narrowly miss him. No sooner had he done this, did George grab the tickets from Nathan, and throw them in the water, a lot of people started to move towards him, but John stopped them, claiming he was delirious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Billy cried. "Those are our ticket!"

"Billy, I know this sounds stupid, but trust me – you mustn't get on that boat, it's going to explode. I saw it in a premonition."  
"I knew it'd happen some day, you've finally cracked. Someday you'll learn the advantages of being normal."

"Give me your ticket Billy."

"No, why should I let some gaywad like you ruin the entire trip for me? I'm going, even if the rest of you aren't – I paid for this trip and I'm not being conned out of £300 just for some bad dream you had."

George

"I'm only trying to protect you Billy!" George shouted at Billy as the boat left the pier.

"Yeah, well I don't need your protection, I'm fine as I am! See? I'm on the boat and nothing's happened! Hey, maybe if you're quick enough you can swim to the boat before we get too far away. All except Nathan, he's probably allergic to water, he's allergic to everything else. Well, so long-"

An explosion cut him off just like it had with George. It was too late for Billy – as soon as he realised what was happening, it was too late…but for the others, it had just begun…


	2. Sealing Up The Rift

Chapter 2 – Sealing Up The Rift 

"The…the boat…" John stuttered. "You…were right."

"I saw it, it felt so real…then it…it just happened."

"But…how?"

"I don't know John, all I know is I just wanna go home…I won't be going on another boat in a long time. Not after what just happened."

"Me neither. Come on, let's go."

All the students piled back onto the bus, all murmuring about George, and about what just happened. None of them knew what had just happened, or what was going to happen. All they knew was that they were extremely fortunate to have escaped Death…for now.

"I-I'll drive this time, George." John said nervously.

"No, I can handle it."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit shocked at what just happened that's all…"

"Well, we all are…"

"Yeah…well, let's get going."

"Who's going to tell Billy's parents?"

"I will…it only seems right that I do."  
"Okay, just try and let them down gently…or as gently as you can."

"Yeah."

George got into the driver's seat and sat there for a few seconds before doing anything, thinking about what just happened. Was it just luck he was having a dream about a boat crash moments before it did, it was it something more sinister. It must have been more sinister than just a dream, it felt so real…almost as if he was actually there. But what they didn't know was that Death was going to seal up the rift, once and for all, making sure no more got out.

George put the bus in gear and started off – everyone just wanted to get home to their families though, and to mourn the loss of Billy Hector, all except for one person.

"All I can say is thank God we got rid of that jerk, Billy – am I right people?"

"Nathan, shut up, okay?"

"Hey, did you see the way his face 'lit up' when he saw those flames? Looks to me like he was glad he was going to die…he's not the only one."

"Nathan, I'm warning you."

"I tell ya, Satan will have some tough competition."

"Alright that's it, Nathan we are all scared about what just happened, we don't know how or why I had a vision and stopped us from getting on that boat, all we can do is consider ourselves lucky. Now if you have no consideration for Billy then I suggest you take your black heart somewhere else and go play on your computer or something." George shouted back to him.

With these remarks, Nathan sat down – he knew when to stop, but it was the fact that he started in the first place that made him so unpopular. He was extremely clever for his age, many people thought he was too clever so they started avoiding him and calling him names. But he wasn't a bad person, just very, very misunderstood and careless at what he said. He didn't fit in anywhere, yet tried to immensely and always failed.

Without warning, images started to burst into George's head, he started swerving all over the road – John ran up and grabbed the wheel, the images were of a man and what appeared to be his wife hanging off a cliff edge. George didn't know who these people were, but they seemed to be in danger, he regained his senses and rubbed his face. John was driving now.

"George, what happened? I told you you weren't up for this."

"I…had another vision."

"Another one?"

"Yes. This time of a man and a woman."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I didn't know them."

George started having another vision – this time of the bus rolling over onto its side after being hit by a truck, then colliding with another car, destroying it and the bus instantly.

"George, are you okay?"

"…I just had another vision."  
"Another one? What was this one about?"

George was just about to answer when he noticed the truck on the other side of the road coming down the hill, not looking as if it were going to stop. He put the brake on.

"George, what are you doing? The light's green."

"There's going to be another accident…caused by that truck." He said, pointing to the truck going down the hill, and ignoring the hoots of the car behind him.

"George, I think you're taking this too far-"

"Hey guys, that's the crazy guy who stopped us from getting on the boat!" The guy in the car, belonging to a group of people who had stopped to hear out John and missed the boat, who's car was now next to them said "Look we're grateful for you stopping us from getting killed dude, but you could at least learn how to drive! Green means go, asshole!"

They started off their car again, laughing as they had been before George stopped the bus. One of the guys in the back turned and gave George the finger, but as he turned back to face the road, the truck that had been aimed for the bus of college students hit their car. All of the people in the car were killed instantly, and the truck rolled over onto another car…the same car as in George's vision.

"Y-You were right again."

There was a lot more murmuring now. People were starting to get really freaked out by what was happening.

"I…I think I have the ability to see the future. By changing it I caused those people behind us to die instead of us."

But George was wrong. Dead wrong. He wasn't seeing into the future at all. Death was just toying with him, it had gotten bored with just killing people naturally and so moved onto disasters. But that wasn't enough. Death decided to give people the chance to save themselves, giving them false hope, then slowly pick them off, one by one in the most creative ways it could think of. But Death had also grown weary of that, so it decided to take it one step further and make the victims actually cause their own deaths. Yes, Death was just toying with them, and now it was their turn to play with each other…

George slumped down on the sofa. It had been an odd day – he had saved his friends lives, yet caused the deaths of the other teens, and the people in the car that got crushed. He didn't know how he had had those visions, nor why he had, but he considered himself lucky to be alive. One thing he couldn't figure out though was who the people in his second vision were, the man and the woman on the cliff.

He decided to phone up John as he needed someone to talk to, and was starting to get more and more stressed out being all by himself. He picked up the phone and dialled John's number, but in his haste and worry he dialled the wrong number…instead he dialled Jessica Stevens number. Jessica was the mistress of Matt Ecclestone who had been seeing her for eight months now without either of their partners finding out. Jessica was just driving Matt back from their weekend getaway up in the mountains, and they were driving carefully down a twisty road.

Jessica picked up her phone and answered it, putting it in-between her head and her shoulder so she could still drive with two hands.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Er, it's George – is that John?"

"No, this is Jessica Stevens."

"Oh…sorry, I must have the wrong number."

"That's okay."

George put down the phone and tried again, not realising what he had just done. Jessica failed to hold her phone in-between her head and her shoulder any longer and it fell down to the side of the seat. She peered downwards, in search of her mobile. She clasped it when Matt shouted:

"Jess, look out!"

Jessica swung her head round and saw a truck coming for them – she grabbed the wheel with both hands and swerved to the left, driving over a rock, and narrowly missing the truck and the edge of the cliff. The car rolled to a stop as it now had a burst tyre – they were on the middle of a hill, stranded. Jessica took the keys out of the ignition and went to inspect the damage. Placing the keys on the bonnet, she started to dial for some assistance.

"No signal."

"Damn, try again further down the road. Maybe it's just the location."

"Okay. It's started raining, I'll have to take my umbrella."

Jessica grabbed her umbrella from her bag, and threw it down, the strap wrapping itself around the handbrake. She went down the hill to the edge and started dialling again. This time she got an answer. She called Matt over as she wasn't sure where they were entirely, and how far from the nearest town they were. It would take up to half an hour for help to come for them.

Suddenly, lightning struck the car, causing Jessica to step backwards in shock, slipping and falling over the edge. Quickly thrusting her arms out she grabbed onto the edge.

"Matt, help!"

Matt held out his arm to Jessica, but lightning struck again. This time just behind Matt. He turned round and slipped, also managing to hold onto the edge. They were both now hanging over the edge, struggling to hold on. Then, it started to hail. Hard. Death was toying with them, having fun at watching them squirm in peril.

"Oh great, now what?"

Below them was a drop to certain death – there were no nearby rocks to grab onto, and no footholds in the drop. They were going to be stuck there until help arrived. Or so they thought.

"Well I guess we have to wait until help arrives-"

Matt was cut off by the sound of lightning again – this time striking the car keys, igniting the car and sending it up into the air – it landed with a thump, the right way up – in the middle of the road. The jolt had caused Jessica's handbag to gently slide off the seat to the ground, pulling the handbrake down with it.

The car was now in motion, alight and heading straight towards Matt and Jessica, them unable to do anything.

"Quick, shuffle to the sides – maybe it can just fall between us!"

They both shuffled to the sides, eager to get away from the hastening vehicle. The car rolled towards them, and they just managed to get out of the way just in time before the front wheels rolled over the edge, thumping the bottom of the car.

"That was close-"

Matt was cut off by the car doors slamming both him and Jessica off the cliff edge. There was no chance they could have survived. Once again Death had claimed another victims, but he wasn't satisfied with just two…he had a whole bus to kill before the rift was sealed up once and for all…


	3. Death Hits The Fans

Chapter 3 – Death Hits The Fans 

BEFORE I START I WOULD LIKE TO THANK DAWLEY FOR REVIEWING MY FIC – GLAD SOMEONE LIKES THEM! IT MIGHT SEEM LIKE IT'S GOING A BIT FAST AT THE MOMENT, BUT THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE DEATHS (AND DON'T WORRY, I HAVE TONS OF IDEAS SO I WON'T KEEP YOU WAITING THERE!) I HAD EXAMS, SO I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE – BUT NOW THEY'RE FINALLY OVER SO EXPECT A LOT MORE UPDATES! ALSO I REALISE MY LAST CHAPTER WAS TOO LONG SO I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM SHORTER AND MORE EXCITING.

"What a day…" Steve Somerfield sighed as he went into his house and dropped down onto the sofa. All he wanted now was some rest. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, two men were working on removing a faulty fan from the floor above his kitchen – and seeing as how he lived in a reasonably large house the sound echoed around it immensely.

Turning on the TV, he flicked through the channels, before a news story caught his eye.

"More shocking news now – it appears that Jessica Stevens and Matt Ecclestone both died today after falling off a cliff with their car, but what makes this seem even more bizarre is that it appears they were outside of the car when it fell off the cliff. Detectives are investigating the scene and urging anyone who knows anything to come forward."

'Terrible.' Thought Steve. 'So much Death in the world.'

Steve switched the TV back off, and got up to get himself a drink. Opening the fridge he searched around before settling on a carton of orange juice that was past its sell-by-date.

Taking a swig, he immediately started to feel nauseous and threw it away, looking for something else. Finding nothing, he thought he would just sit down and watch some more TV. It was getting late, and the men upstairs should have nearly finished on the fan by now – all they had to do was remove it, and take it to be repaired. First they were shutting off the electricity, and sorting out what they should do first, they had only arrived shortly before Steve did as they were held up by a car crash, but they'd be finished soon and then Steve would get some rest. But his rest was going to come quicker than he expected…

The lights flickered for a while, and the TV went momentarily off – but flickered back on after about two seconds. They were messing around with the electricity up there – they had to cut off the power to the chandeliers or be electrocuted in the process. Steve decided to go get a book to read as the TV was too fuzzy to make out what was on. He got up again, and walked over to the bookcase when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

He went into the kitchen and saw that his fridge had swung open – displaying a broken shelf and a can of beer that had spilt out and was flowing slowly towards the middle of the lounge. Steve sighed and went to go get a dishcloth, but was stopped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" One of the workers said – making Steve jump slightly.

"Y-Yeah – just dropped something, that's all…how's the work going?"

"Nearly finished – we just need to set up the ladder in here if that's okay."

"Okay."

Two workers started to set up the ladder while Steve started to clean up the mess, it seemed to keep on flowing, even though the house wasn't on a particularly steep slope. It was almost as if it was flowing by itself.

"Ready?" The worker upstairs shouted down to the two men.

"Ready!"

A loud bang echoed through the house, followed by the crashing down of the chandelier onto Steve's spine, killing him instantly. Death had claimed another victim – he had led him to his doom and still had more to go…

"And in other news Steve Somerfield a local student at Highwood Community College died earlier today when a chandelier fell on him, killing him almost instantly."

John's heart skipped a beat. He realised what was happening now – or at least he thought he realised, he wasn't 100 sure. It seemed that Death was coming after those that had skipped it. Then that would mean that either he or George were next…he had to get to George, just to be sure. But what he didn't know was that Death had already started its plan for George, and John wasn't going to stop him.

John ran for the door, and tried to open it – it was stuck. He banged and kicked it. It still refused to open – he tried the window, but still nothing. It became obvious to him that Death was trying to stop him from saving George. He had to find some way out of the house. He had to save George. John grabbed a chair and smashed the window open – he could pay for that later. He clambered out of the window, and his lighter slipped out of his pocket, landing on the ground, creating a spark.

John landed on the grass outside, just as the room he'd previously been in exploded – he jumped forward shielding his head. Looking backwards he saw the entire room on fire. He had narrowly escaped Death. But he couldn't worry about that now, for all he knew it had skipped him and wouldn't go after him for a while at least. He had to go and save George.

Death may not have stopped John from saving George, but he certainly slowed him down enough to kill off George. George, meanwhile, was completely unaware of the dangers that lurked ahead. He rested the knife he was spreading butter onto bread with down onto the edge of the side table opposite the TV and went to go heat up his sandwich. Turning the microwave on, he poured himself a drink of coke with ice – he was getting ready to watch a film he had been looking forward to all week.

George sipped at his drink before going back into the lounge. He turned on the fan next to the TV to get some air flowing through the room and sat back down – flicking through the channels. The microwave beeped twice, George got up to get his sandwich then the microwave promptly exploded – causing him to drop his glass in shock, spilling his coke everywhere, and shattering the glass into several sharp pieces.

He rushed over to the microwave; it was completely bust – he was lucky not to have been in there when it happened. He decided to worry about it tomorrow as it was getting late and wasn't that important anyway – he wanted to watch the film he'd been looking forward to and not be disturbed. But there was no chance of him getting disturbed after what was going to happen to him shortly…

He went back over to the sofa, and, forgetting about the mess his coke had made, stepped on one of the ice cubes, and fell forwards to the ground. He fell onto the knife, which propelled itself into the fan – George got up but hit the ground again after the knife lodged itself into his head. Death had managed to seemingly skip John, but had caught up with George. John pounded on the door, not realising that it was already too late for his best friend, and soon it would be too late for him too…

OKAY WELL THE 1st DEATH WAS SORT OF A HOMAGE TO AN "ONLY FOOLS AND HORSES" EPISODE (EXCEPT WITHOUT THE GRUESOME DEATH OBVIOUSLY) AND THE SECOND ONE WAS GOING TO BE A SKIPPED ONE, BUT SINCE THE FIRST WAS KINDA PREDICTABLE I THOUGHT I'D DO ANOTHER ONE INVOLVING FANS (HENCE THE TITLE) – NEXT CHAPTER, DEATHS WILL BE MORE SUBTLE – THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TO SORT OF TELL PEOPLE THAT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP COMPLETELY ON THIS FIC AND WAS BUSY, BUT NOW WILL UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN.


	4. Skip Trouble

Chapter 4 – Skip Trouble 

OKAY, I'VE DONE SOMETHING WEIRD HERE – I'VE ALREADY KILLED OFF THE MAIN CHARACTER WHO HAD THE PREMONITION BY ACCIDENT, BUT ITS NO WORRY – I SEEM TO HAVE SWITCHED MAIN CHARACTERS TO JOHN, WHO FOR SOME REASON I ACTUALLY PREFER AS A CHARACTER. MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT COMING UP SO ITS NOT JUST DEATHS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT ALSO STORY.

John banged at George's door – little did he know he was already too late. George was lying on the floor now, the knife impaled in his skull. John glanced through the window and saw George lying there. He knew he was too late. If only he hadn't been caught up by the window jamming. Oh well, he thought, at least I can save the others, if not George.

He hauled himself up and ran towards his house, to get his car – so he could warn the next people. After he had realised what was going on, he had gone back to the docks and found most of the tickets, so he vaguely knew the order they would go in. If he was right, it would be Luke Dairy's turn next.

His house was oddly all extinguished now, the fire had burnt down to just a few flames here and there. John got into his car and started the engine. He put his foot down and immediately reversed into a bicycle he'd left outside. That's odd, he thought – I could swear I left it in drive. He set off again, not realising the trail of petrol he was leaving behind.

It was quite a way to Luke's house, and John just hoped he'd get there in time. George was gone – his one hope of fully understanding how or why he had the premonition, but he realised what was happening, and realised that it was up to him to save as many as possible. Swerving round the corner, he drew closer towards Luke's house. Back at his house, the sparks were still flying, and one caught the trail of petrol and slowly crept closer towards John's car.

John parked the car, and ran towards the door – but stopped in pain, slamming into the door. Weird images were going through his mind. He saw fire, and some sort of explosion. Luke opened the door in his pyjamas – it was late, but John had to do whatever he could to save anyone, no matter what time it was.

"What do you want at this hour? It's 2:00 in the morning!"

"Luke, get inside. Now. I'll explain when we're inside."

"Look, what do you want?"

The fire crept closer and closer. No-one noticed the sharp blaze down the left side of the road John had come up from their houses – they were all sound asleep. But what John didn't realise was that it was still his turn – Death had just slowed him down, he never meant to kill him…

John clutched his head again – he was having another vision. This time it was of a wine bottle and a running chainsaw. He noticed that Luke had a bottle of wine of the side table in his living room. John ran and grabbed it, then smashed it down just outside the front door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving you from Death!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Okay, do you have any other bottles of wine anywhere?"

"John, have you been drinking? Is that what this is about?"

"Where's the chainsaw?"

"Oh yeah, like I'm gonna tell you where a chainsaw is when you're in this state."

John shoved past Luke, just at the moment the fire caught up with his car and exploded, propelling the windscreen wiper and various sharp bits of metal into Luke's chest, forcing him backwards.

"No! You can't die like this – I saw the wine bottle – and the chainsaw! You're supposed to die from that!"

"…You…killed…me…John…" Luke's voice faded as darkness settled in.

"No…no…"

Luke fell limp as he succumbed to the darkness – John stared at what he had done. Or rather, what Death had done. For you see, Death had deliberately chosen to skip John as it already knew that John could become very useful to him in the future…

John knew who was next – Bethany Howard. Or at least, that was whose ticket he had. He was missing cabin 14's ticket and wasn't sure who was staying there. Bethany was in cabin 15 though so he thought it was better not to waste time and to just go and save who he could. His car was completely destroyed that was for sure, but Bethany's house was fairly close and he thought he could make it there in time if he ran.

But it wasn't Bethany's turn…there was someone in cabin 14 – Mark Felter, who was having a glass of wine after just having cleared up after a party he'd just had with all his friends. He took out all the empty bottle to the recycling shelf in the garage, where he put all the bottles he needed to recycle – so they didn't get in the way in the house.

Whilst searching around the garage, he felt a cold wind rush past him. The wind caught a broom, which tipped over, knocking into a poorly constructed wooden shelf, bearing several tools on it. The right-hand part of the shelf connected to the wall came loose – and the shelf started swinging downwards, the tools falling downwards towards Mark. Mark stepped backwards, but tripped over the end of the broom – the shelf was still tipping slightly, the tools still gently sliding down, getting ever so closer.

Mark swivelled round and lifted himself up out of the way, just as the tools fell behind him, narrowly missing him. Mark saw the tools lying in front of him – purely because of his poor craftsmanship. He saw his chainsaw lying there, all rusty and dirty. Maybe if he cleaned it up a bit, he could flog it off to some rube down at the market – he had no use for it anyway.

He took it outside, pushing the other tools aside; he would deal with those later. He turned the hose on…but nothing happened – no water came out. The pipe was obviously clogged up or something. He took it inside; he had nothing better to do than clean it and try to flog it that day; and put it under the sink – the taps worked there, but it was a lot messier.

He started scrubbing off all the grime and dirt off, when his finger caught one of the sharp edges – he reached over for a towel and knocked into another of his poorly constructed shelves – this time in front of the sink. It wobbled slightly, but it was nothing major – he had money to try and make; more important things to worry about. While reaching over for the towel, he was unaware that his belt had become undone during his fall, and that the buckle had caught on the switch to the chainsaw.

The last thing he heard was the revving sound, as the chainsaw started up. It cut through the shelf with ease, and Mark was then bombarded with several wine bottles smashing against his brittle skull. He stood no chance – he fell to the floor, letting go of the chainsaw, unconscious, but a rolling bottle knocked the chainsaw onto him finishing him off.

John was now outside Bethany's door – unaware of what had just happened to poor Mark Felter. He banged on her door, and was rudely greeted by her shouting out of the window for him to "get fucked". He shouted up to her, but she ignored him. He banged on the door repeatedly until she finally opened it, just so he would go away once he'd told her whatever it was he needed to.

After a long explanation, Bethany still failed to see what, if what John had explained was the case, would she be able to do about it.

"We can beat this! We have to! It's already got several of our friends – don't you see, we can beat this!"

"W-Who has it got?"

"Steve and George are the only two I know of – but it could have got more by now!"

"S-Steve and George are d-dead?" She said, obviously on the brink of tears "…But how?"

"It's because we got off that boat – Death has come back for us!"

"Maybe they were just coincidences?"

"No, this has happened before – planes, trains and automobiles have all been main sites of this – someone has a premonition and saves a bunch of people, then they start dying in mysterious ways."

"But…this isn't the same thing is it?"

"It is. All signs point to it being the same thing."

"But – what do we do?"

"We have to escape to where there is nothing that can harm us. I have a cabin in the woods, we can stay there for a while."

"But what good will that do?"

"We may live longer than we would with all these dangerous things around here!"

"Like what?"

"Like anything!"  
"But how will we be safer in the woods?"

"We'll all be together, for one thing!"

"I suppose…but how will we know who's next? Are there signs, or what?"

"There's a list…we die in the order we were supposed to on the boat……you're next. That's why I'm here."

"I'm n-next?"

"Yes, now hurry up – we need to get everyone together."

SORRY THIS TOOK SO FUDGING LONG TO WRITE – I HAVE BEEN MAJORLY BUSY.


End file.
